


The Smell of Comfort

by philsdrill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blankets, Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Headaches, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Migraine, Nausea, Pain, Phan - Freeform, Phan Comfort, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phluff, bed, blanket, duvet, duvets, headahce, phan fic, phanfic, phanfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: Phil gets a bad headache, then Dan helps lead him to the comfort he needs to feel better.





	The Smell of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the comfort of the smell of your own duvet

Phil had been sitting on the sofa for a while now, feeling quite sorry for himself. He had turned the TV off a long time ago, finding its bright display was making his eyes feel tired and his head pound with a gradually intensifying ache. The room was quiet now, which was a relief.

Dan was downstairs somewhere, probably on his laptop in the dark. That thought made Phil scrunch up his eyes for a moment; even imagining the brightness of Dan’s laptop in a dark room made his head hurt even more. After a moment, Phil slowly opened his eyes, but now it seemed that even the brightness of their lounge was too much.

For a second, Phil considered getting up to turn the light off, but the idea of standing made his stomach turn, a slight nausea that told him he wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon, not without help.

Phil shut his eyes again and grabbed a blanket that Dan had left on the sofa, draping it over himself to block out more light. Despite two layers covering his eyes, the pounding headache remained, the feeling that someone was squeezing his temples, that his brain was going to explode out of his head. The blanket helped with making it darker, but it also smelt like Dan, which calmed him a little.

Phil lay down on the sofa, hoping that by some miracle, being horizontal might be the cure. As he lay there, full of pain and misery, he started to drift in and out of consciousness. Maybe he could sleep; maybe that would fix it.

Phil fell into a fitful sleep, being asleep for a short spell, then waking up because his head still hurt. It became a vicious cycle: falling asleep, hoping for a little relief, then waking up to find that relief hadn’t come.

“Phil?” a voice interrupted his sleep, speaking softly.

“Mmmph?” Phil replied, groaning, but managing to make it sound like a question.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked, the sofa cushion by Phil’s feet moving under Dan’s weight as he sat down.

“Headache,” Phil mumbled, finding that even talking was making it worse.

Phil felt Dan shuffle up the sofa a little, then peel back the blanket from over his face. Phil groaned as the light hit his eyelids, moving his hands to cover his eyes.

“Okay, I’ll turn the lights off,” Dan said softly, getting up, padding across the room and clicking a couple of switches.

“Lights are off,” Dan said, his voice still hurting Phil’s head from across the room, “I’ll be back; I’m going to get you some paracetamol.”

Phil heard Dan’s footsteps disappear down the stairs, then a minute later, they came back up. Dan’s footsteps moved away, probably towards their upstairs kitchen area. Phil’s thoughts were confirmed when he heard a cupboard shut, then the tap running.

“Phil,” Dan said, as he made his way across the room towards him, “If you could sit up to take your tablets?”

Phil groaned, then with a bit of effort, managed to push himself up into a sitting position, feeling his stomach turn and his head pound a little more. Dan sat down on the sofa next to Phil, handing him two paracetamol for one hand, and a mug of water for the other. Phil swallowed the tablets, swiftly following them with a big glug of water.

Phil tried to hand the mug of water back to Dan, but was met with a chuckle and Dan pushing the water back into his hand, “Drink the rest, Phil. You need it.”

A little miserably, Phil lifted the mug of water back to his lips, and slowly sipped on it. Meanwhile, Dan moved a hand to rest on Phil’s back, sensing he needed a little comfort. Dan kept quiet, knowing that in this state, Phil wouldn’t appreciate even his quietest voice.

They sat in a dark silence for nearly twenty minutes, Dan hoping that would be long enough for the painkillers to kick in. Phil had leaned into Dan’s side, using Dan’s shoulder as a place to rest his aching head.

When the paracetamol had knocked the edge off of Phil’s headache, Dan gave him a bit of help to get downstairs to bed. With every step, Phil felt a little bit worse, so having Dan’s arms around his waist was a comfort, something to stop him collapsing on the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, they turned into the bedroom and Dan let Phil sink into their bed. Phil barely had the energy to reach for the duvet, so Dan reached down and pulled it up to Phil’s shoulders, letting him take it the rest of the way. Phil pulled the duvet up a bit further, bunching it up at the top and nuzzling his face into it. There was something about the smell of your duvet which was just so comforting. It wouldn’t magically make him feel better, but it was warm and comfortable and smelled just right, which was exactly what he needed.

The bed sunk slightly as Dan climbed on at the other side, then settled himself next to Phil.

“Try and get some sleep baby,” Dan murmured softly, running his hand over Phil’s duvet-shrouded side “I’ve got ibuprofen and more water here, so if you need them, just say, okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Dan, after a moment’s decision, laid down next to Phil, curling his body around him. If he wasn’t going to leave Phil, he might as well cuddle with him.

Phil let out a sigh as Dan snuggled up behind him. His head still hurt a bit, but he felt he could sleep now. Their bed was warm and soft; it smelled of sleep and comfort, and Dan was here to look after him. He would be okay.


End file.
